


mon enfer

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Честно говоря, мне просто приснилось. Ну я и решила поделиться)





	mon enfer

there’s room inside for two  
and i’m not grieving for you  
i’m coming for you  
© Evanescence

 

***  
Кажется, это длится уже почти вечность. Он думает, что сошел с ума.  
Словно преисподняя выплюнула обратно его пустую оболочку, а сам он застрял во тьме, и это похоже на самую изощренную из пыток демона.  
Он лежит на старом диване в гостиной Бобби, но вместо привычного запаха жженого кофе, дешевого виски и старых книг вокруг веет сыростью, запахом корней растений и дождевых червей.

Он видит Сэма, слышит его голос, полный тревоги, но почему-то не может ответить. Во рту как в пустыне, и не выходит ни единого звука.

Так идет день за днем, серой однообразной бесконечностью. Свет за широкими окнами сменяется тьмой, но порой кажется, весь мир за пределами дома сгорает в адском пламени, и из-за густого черного дыма трудно дышать.

Да, после преисподней воображение творит странные вещи, и любые подобные иллюзии в самом деле легко объяснимы: Сэм несет какое-то дурно пахнущее варево в плошке и ставит на стол у дивана. Аромат расползается по комнате, дразнит саднящее горло.

Лица касаются теплые пальцы, раскаленной лавой капает в рот горькая гадость, и хочется увернуться, но тело не слушается. Сэм зовет его, трясет за плечи, будто пытается разбудить. 

***

Он приходит в себя на заднем дворе дома Бобби, в пыли и прелой земле. Ночное небо усыпано звездами, и он оглядывается по сторонам в тускловатом свете. Брата нигде не видно.  
Не понимая, как и зачем очутился здесь, он пытается вспомнить. Восстановить события по тем обрывкам, что сохранились в его голове. Перед глазами вспыхивают короткие бледные образы, порой странные, неестественные. Нереальные. Сэм склонился над ним и что-то кричит, но голос затихает и доносится будто издалека, Сэм сжимает его плечо и исчезает во вспышке. Дин не знает, что из этого правда, а что - игра больного воображения после вечера с бутылкой.  
Наверное, вчерашняя охота оказалась не из простых, вот и мутит теперь, и все тело горит, словно только из пекла.  
Значит, Сэм должен быть где-то рядом, он бы никуда не ушел.  
В сумеречном свете вдруг появляется Бобби - видимо, слышал, как он зовет брата.  
Конечно, Сэм рядом.  
Всегда был рядом.  
Бобби кивает на небольшой покосившийся крест из толстых сухих веток - над рыхлой провалившейся землей.  
\- Так вышло, что он погиб, спасая тебя от ада.


End file.
